Fibered coils have been used as a primary occluding device for treatment of various arteriovenous malformations (AVM) and varicoceles, as well as for many other arteriovenous abnormalities in the body. Occluding devices are also used to repair abnormal shunts between arteries and veins, prevent or reduce blood flow to tumors, stop hemorrhaging as a result of trauma, and stabilize aneurysms to prevent rupture. Pushable and fluid-deliverable fibered coils may be configured in a variety of sizes with varying diameters and may be made of several different materials including stainless steel and platinum.
Some fibered coils have strands of fiber wedged between the coil windings. Upon deployment in a body vessel for occlusion, such coils are bent, thus locally increasing the space between the coil windings.